Fan:BioGoramon
BioGoramon BioGoramon is the product of a Bio-Merge Digivolution between Andrew and his partner Goramon. BioGoramon, a humanoid digimon, although only the size of a human, possesses tremendous strength, agility and stamina. Attacks *'Raptor Blades': Two serated blades emerge from the digimon's hands. It is not necessary to say this attack's name out loud. *'Crimson Haze': Creates a shield of crimson energy to protect it from any attack. *'Crimson Spirit': Six lines of fire spread out across the ground as the digimon bursts into flame. The digimon will be unable to be harmed until it moves to attack an opponent. It receives additional strength and speed. BioGoramon Fighter Mode BioGoramon Fighter Mode is another mode of BioGoramon's. It does not require any special motive or power to acheive, unlike some other modes. When Andrew discovers this mode, BioGoramon becomes more commonly used by him than BioGarumon, which has no additional modes. In this mode, BioGoramon possesses great skill in combat. Attacks *'Raptor Blades': Two serated blades emerge from the digimon's hands. It is not necessary to say this attack's name out loud. *'Battlefield's Call': Half teleports, half horizontally jumps in front of the opponent, this will give the digimon a short window of opportunity to attack its opponent. It is not necessary to say this attack's name out loud. *'Frenzy': The digimon can now move at tremendous speeds for a short period of time. It is not necessary to say this attack's name out loud. BioGoramon Rage Mode BioGoramon Rage Mode is an additional mode of BioGoramon's. Stronger than it's Fighter Mode, Rage Mode can only be acheived through extreme anger. In this mode, BioGoramon possesses the power to ignore almost fatal wounds, and inhuman speed. Attacks *'Hellion Blades': Two blades of fire emerge from the digimon's hands. It is not necessary to say this attack's name out loud. *'Fury': The digimon's strength is increased exponentially. It is not necessary to say this attack's name out loud. *'Frenzy': The digimon can now move and attacks at tremendous speeds for a short period of time. It is not necessary to say this attack's name out loud. BioGoramon Radiance Mode BioGoramon Radiance Mode is achieved when BioGoramon initiates a mode change upon destruction. When BioGoramon is about to be destroyed, it has the ability to become BioGoramon Radiance Mode. In this mode, BioGoramon has the ability to fly. Attacks *'Millenium Blades': Two blades of pure light emerge from the digimon's hands. It is not necessary to say this attack's name out loud. *'Millenium Boon': Protects the digimon from any incoming attack. It is not necessary to say this attack's name out loud *'Millenium Burst': Charges light energy from all over its body into its chest, then fires an inescapable torrent of light. BioGoramon Darkness Mode BioGoramon Darkness Mode is a mode of BioGoramon's that possesses special powers, such as the ability to shroud itself in darkness, to see in the dark, and the ability to emerge from any other shadows, almost like teleportation. Darkness Mode is achieved only through Dark Digivolution from BioGoramon. Attacks *'Oblivion Blades': Two dark, same-named blades emerge from the digimon's hands. It is not necessary to say this attack's name out loud. *'Creeping Abyss': Shadows around the digimon creep forward until a mass of shadow, this shadow may be used to cover the entire battlefield. *'Void Corona': The digimon is surrounded in a shadowy haze, any other digimon that touches this corona will be injured BioGoramon Ruin Mode BioGoramon Ruin Mode is almost invincible. Andrew was only able to mode change into this mode during his final battle, where he was overcome by a sense of loss and managed to hold off Lucemon by mode changing into his Ruin Mode. In this mode, BioGoramon possesses the ability to utterly ignore any attack and can call upon large reserves of power to destroy his weaker foes. This mode becomes harder to hold the longer that BioGoramon uses it. Attacks *'Blades of Ruin': Two stone blades emerge from the digimon's hands. It is not necessary to say this attack's name out loud. *'Desolation': The battlefield around the digimon explodes and becomes a sad scene of ruins, crevices and scorched earth. This attack will damage all other digimon in the area. *'Annihilation Impact': The digimon raises its arms into the air, the calls down thousands of small meteors, or one big meteor, onto the battlefield.